


Cipher's Resurrection.

by BossCar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Firearms may be present, Gen, Law Enforcement, Main characters are experienced Pokemon trainers, Military, Mix of anime and games, More anime style, More than four moves, OC relationship present but not main focus, Other, darker story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossCar/pseuds/BossCar
Summary: Cipher was not like the organizations in other regions. They controlled nearly all aspects of Orre's aspects, with many authority figures on their payroll. As Orre slowly recovered after Cipher's alleged disbandment, rumors started to spread in the neighboring Corona region. Unfortunately, Neo Cipher is not just a rumor; It's a reality. For ex-solider Lars Mackey, a new conflict is about to begin.





	Cipher's Resurrection.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This does have more of anime style to it, hence some of the tags, but it's a mix of both anime and games, kinda like the Generations episode series.

Chapter 1: The Return.

Bordering the Orre region, and significantly far from Unova, the Corona region is a massive region with major metropolitan areas and nearly every biome and habitat one could think of. Its largest city, Angel City, sits proudly on the region's southwest coastline as a impressive symbol of success. Many people from other regions visit this enormous megacity, be it the hopes of fame and fortune, or to simply take on the region's toughest Pokemon trainers, or maybe just a lovely honeymoon. It helps that unlike the other regions, Corona has remained rather peaceful at a regional level, as it has been nearly two years since the region's strongest Pokemon trainers, law enforcement, and the military took down the regional crime syndicate: Team Phantom. However, rumors have circulated ithat the peace is about to be shattered, but not because of anything from Corona itself. Rather, it has to do with the neighboring Orre region and the allegedly defunct crime syndicate known as Cipher. Said rumors have spread throughout Corona in the years following the last Shadow Pokemon incident, leading many to ask if Cipher had actually disbanded, or if they were merely waiting in the shadows.

...........................................

“There's always somebody trying to crash the party, eh Gengar?,” Lars Mackey addresses his gengar as he puts his black, leather jacket over his black shirt. Numerous photos of himself and his Pokemon decorate the dark blue walls of his bedroom, with a shelf containing a few past trophies standing proudly across from his bed. Next to the trophies are a couple of medals of honor, and a photo of Lars with several other men in an all black, military uniform. 

“I guess the peace couldn't last forever,” Lars remarks as he makes here all of his Poke Balls are attached to his leather belt. “I just hope my old man has a grip on this alleged return of Shadow Pokemon,” Lars remarks again as he glaces over at a recent newspaper with the title “Have Shadow Pokemon returned?”

Gengar's face turns into one of somber and anger, as the normally grinning Ghost-type Pokemon scowls, and Lars notices this. “Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories,” Lars assures Gengar. “Let's go.”

............................................

Among Angel City's bustling downtown, Lars stands in front of a towering skyscraper, as his black spiky hair slowly ripples in the slight breeze. While Angel City has plenty of towering skyscrapers, this one stands out in particular for the four statues of Silvally that grace its front entrance. This is the headquarters of Liniya Industries. Liniya Industries is to Corona what Devon is to Hoenn, and Sliph is to Kanto.

Suddenly, a young woman with black, elbow-length hair surprises him from behind, putting her arms around his neck. “Nice to see you too, Melanie,” Lars remarks with a slight smirk, acknowledging her presence.

“Consider this my reminder that you aren't alone in this,” Melanie replies. “Melanie lets go of Lars, revealing her dark blue jean jacket and her dark red shirt underneath. “I suppose us time has to wait again, doesn't it?”

“It's a pain in ass, ain't it? At least we actually get to see each other,” Lars remarks. “In any case, what do you know about these sightings of abnormally behaving Pokemon?”

“Nothing that you don't already know,” Melanie shrugs. “If Cipher really is back, they've gotten much wiser. None of the Pokemon belonged to a trainer.”

“Don't count on that lasting,” Lars remarks. “An organization like Cipher will eventually keep the strongest to themselves, while selling others on the black market."

“You've done your research, Lars,” A male voice remarks from inside the building as the automatic doors opens to reveal another young male, but one that is older than Lars or Melanie. “Nice to see you too, Valon,” Lars remarks while starting at Valon's white suit, with white pants to match and a black tie to contrast. “Always gotta dress up, don't ya?”

“As a member of my security detail, you should know whom I socialize with quite frequently,” Valon replies. “Nevertheless, this is not the time for such a discussion. There's an emergency that we must attend to immediately.”

“Another one of those abnormal Pokemon?” Melanie asks.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Valon remarks with a somber but determined look in his blue eyes. “It seems that one of these strange Pokemon has struck again, but this time, it is quite a formidable one. ACPD does not want to utitlize SWAT for this, so the commissioner called in a favor.”

“You really think it could be Shadow Pokemon?” Lars inquires.

“I hope it is not the case, but the situation does not look good....” Valon laments. “Shadow Pokemon are emotionless fighting machines. They are Pokemon who have been corrupted for the sole purpose of combat. Everything we know so far suggests that these abnormally vicious Pokemon have expressed similar, if not the same characteristics.”

“What are you going to do?” Melanie asks Valon.

”I will accompany you to the site, but I will leave it in your hands. There is something else related to the matter that I must address. If this is Shadow Pokemon....”

“....Then Cipher might be somewhere close by,” Melanie replies, finishing Valon's sentence.

............................................

Downtown Angel City is located next to the coast, and behind the towering skyscrapers lie a scenic coastline, accompanied by a boardwalk and numerous shops and restaurants. However, this popular destination among locals and tourists alike has been closed off by the Angel City Police Department due to an abnormally vicious gyarados whose only desire is to fight every Pokemon that comes out of their respective Poke Balls.

Behind the police barricade, numerous trainers tend to their injured Pokemon, with the help of responding officers. Multiple Pokemon were caught off guard and viciously defeated by the gyarados with no provocation. The gyarados continues to roar loudly, looking for more Pokemon to fight and defeat, but none of the officers present have sent their Pokemon out, as even their Pokemon might not be enough to defeat this gyarados.

“Even for a gyarados, this one is beyond vicious,” One of the uniformed ACPD officers in charge of the barricade remarks in disbelief. 

“The only ones among us with Pokemon strong enough to take this gyarados down would be SWAT, but do we really want to call SWAT for this?” Another uniformed ACPD officer in charge of the barricade chimes in. “Rather have em go after the bastards who did this to the poor gyarados.”

Suddenly, a second roar, different to that of gyarados, is heard by everybody present. The gyarados turns towards the general direction of the roar, only to be blasted by a powerful Dragon Pulse attack. The turquoise ball of energy causes Gyarados to fall back into the water, resulting in a wave that hits the shore, causing some of the officers to fall back. The attacker, a powerful salamence, reveals itself by striking the gyarados with an Aerial Ace attack as the latter attempts to get back up. Salamence then positions itself to take on Gyarados head on, letting out a powerful roar that sends shock waves throw the water. 

“Where did this come from?!” The first ACPD officer remarks in surprise.

“Calm ya ass down,” The second ACPD officer rebukes. “Just be glad that something's willing to try and take down this gyarados.”

“I was secretly hoping it wasn't true, but it looks like we have a much bigger problem on our hands,” Lars remarks, catch the two officer's attention as Melanie and him approach the barricade. “Valon Liniya brought us here, but the dude likes to run off and some mysterious thing. Probably knows something that we don't, but he's a good guy.”

The two officers look at each other and shrug, before turning their attention back to Lars and Melanie. “Hey, if ya two can take down this gyarados long enough to capture it, we'll be aight with it.” The second ACPD officer remarks.

“I saw a lot of shit while serving in the military, but from day one, we're taught that a real soldier doesn't hide behind their Pokemon; They fight alongside then,” Lars explains. “When treated right, Pokemon are our comrades and they'll risk injury and even death to protect us, just like a human soldier does. That's why we get pissed when people do crap like this to Pokemon, because in many cases, Pokemon saved our lives during war.” Then, Lars turns his head towards Melanie. “You know what to do.”

Melanie nods her head as she takes out a Poke Ball, pressing the button to make it larger. Then, Melanie throws the Poke Ball into the air, letting out her Pokemon and catching the Poke Ball as it falls back down. The Pokemon Melanie has sent out is her hydreigon. “Hydreigon, I need you to back up Lars' Salamence,” Melanie instructs her hydreigon, who then flies over the police barricade, charging towards Gyarados.

“You always act the part of the aloof tough guy, but you really do have a good heart,” Melanie remarks towards Lars as the two watch their respective Pokemon do battle with Gyarados.

“It's hard to be an open person when you saw Team Phantom's war crimes in Kanto with your own eyes,” Lars laments about his time in the military with a somber look in his dark brown eyes, curling his right hand into a fist. “Had we known what the bastards were doing, we could have saved many more people and Pokemon. Furthermore, aside from the re-emergence of Shadow Pokemon, my greatest concern is.... ” Suddenly, Lars' attention is brought back to the matter at hand when Salamence is hit by a powerful Hydro Pump attack from Gyarados “I would have used Gengar, but I'd rather not risk using Thunderbolt near the water. I don't want other Pokemon to be zapped by mistake when Salamence can handle this,” Lars remarks, quickly changing the subject. 

“You'll have to tell me the rest later,” Melanie addresses Lars, before turning her attention to her hydreigon, who has also been hit by a Hydro Pump attack. “Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse!” Melanie commands.

“Use your Dragon Claw,” Lars commands Salamence as both Hydreigon and Salamence regain their composure.

Hydreigon fires a turquoise ball of energy from his main mouth towards Gyarados while Salamence charging in from the air with his right claw glowing green. Salamence strikes the Gyarados on the top side of its long body, while Hydreigon lands a direct hit in the center. The double attacks sends Gyarados reeling, falling back into the water as the two dragons roar aggressively. 

“Lars, have you noticed the eyes? Those eyes seem to express no emotion other than will to fight. No matter how many times our Pokemon strike it down, it doesn't seem to feel a thing....” Melanie remarks somberly as the Gyarados gets back up.

“It's still not invincible. We need to defeat it. It's the only chance we have of saving everybody, including Gyarados.” Lars remarks with a determined look on his face.”Still, I can't shake the feeling that this revival of Cipher is connected to the war criminals that evaded capture....” Lars thinks to himself, but snaps back into focus when Salamence barely manages to evade an Ice Beam attack from Gyarados. 

“Lars, if it knows Ice Beam, it's now or never,” Melanie remarks. “Sooner or later, it'll knock out one of our dragons.”

Lars nod his head in agreement before turning to address his salamence. “Stone Edge, go.” Lars commands Salamence. Three glowing, white rings of energy begin to surround Salamence. Then, the rings form into numerous glowing stones of the same color. As Gyarados fires another Ice Beam, Salamence is able to evade it as he fires all of the stones at Gyarados. Gyarados is sent reeling from the super effective attack, and Melanie sees this as her chance to finish it. “Hydreigon, Hyper Beam!” Melanie commands. A glowing orb of orange energy forms in front of Hydreigon's main mouth. Hydregion then fires a large, powerful beam of orange energy at Gyarados. Gyarados, still reeling from Salamence's Stone Edge attack, takes a direct hit in the center from Hydreigon's Hyper Beam, and it falls into the water, having been defeated.

“Quick, secure it in the net!” The first ACPD officer guarding the barricade shouts towards other officers before pulling out his radio. “Be advised that the gyarados has been defeated. Securing it now, over,” The officer radios in.

Salamence and Hydreigon return to their respective trainer's side. However, despite being victorious, it is a bittersweet victory for all.

“We only managed to defeat one....” Lars laments. “I'm sure whoever is behind this has even more powerful Pokemon at their disposal.”

“I wonder if that's what Valon's trying to figure out,” Melanie remarks. “He hasn't shown up yet, which you'd expect him to do after his work is done.”

.............

“I hope you're not the one behind this incident, Ren,” Valon sternly addresses another young man. as the two glare at each other while standing in an empty lot located on the outskirts of the boardwalk and beach area, surrounded by various buildings. “However, that is merely the ideal situation, not the realistic situation. It seems that the color of your spiky hair is the smallest change to your character since I last saw you,” Valon remarks, noting Ren's dark blue hair that extends past his elbows.

“I don't think you're here to discuss my choice of hairstyle, old friend,” Ren calmly and snarkily replies with a slight smirk. “I was bored, so I decided to have some fun by sending the gyarados out. It's too bad that even the region who is known for having a tough tournament structure over gyms can still produce so many pathetic trainers.”

“That's what this is about? Finding stronger competition?” Valon asks.

“I wish,” Ren slyly remarks. “Despite being a high ranked member in Neo Cipher., I still have to follow direct orders,” Then, Ren holds both his arms in front of him, side to side, revealing the crossing swords symbol on the sleeves of his dark blue trench coat. “There's no point in lying to you, Valon, as you'd find out about us regardless. We decided to relieve the remaining members of Team Phantom of their logo. After all, they don't need something this obvious when on the run from the International Police, do they now?”

“I wish I wasn't right about this....” Valon laments to himself as Ren puts his arms down.

“However, you know me. Even if I have to follow direct orders, it won't stop me from doing what I please,” Ren calmly remarks with a small but sinister smile. “Since you showed up, it seems that I have indeed lured out some strong trainers, which means my spur of the moment attempt for amusement may have been a success after all. Not that they can defeat me.”

“What makes you so sure about that?” Valon sharply rebukes, only to result in Ren chuckling sadistically. 

“Three words: Permanent Mega Evolution,” Ren remarks with a bigger but still sinister smile, relishing in Valon's surprised expression. “That's right, Valon. In addition to the return of the infamous fighting machines, we've also perfected what Team Phantom was trying to do before their foolish boss decided to invade Kanto....”

Enough.” Valon interrupts Ren while holding up a Poke Ball in front of Ren. “Show me this permanent Mega Evolution of yours by facing me in a battle.”

“Awww, I'm glad you care enough to challenge your old pal to a Pokemon battle,” Ren snarkily and sarcastically replies. “However, it will have to wait, as there's more fun to be had.” Ren turns his back to Valon and starts to walk away. “That being said, while it was fun seeing you again, our next encounter will be far from pleasant,” Ren calmly warns as he continues to walk away. 

“Antagonizing Corona's trainers is destined to be an ill fated plan,” Valon calmly retorts as Ren walks away. “Neo Cipher will have to learn the hard way.” Ren slightly smirks at Valon's words, but doesn't say anything in response as he walks out of sight.

"Of course an organization like Cipher would attempt to make Mega Evolution permanent," Valon remarks to himself as he puts the Poke Ball away. "I just hope they haven't created something that's even more powerful than XD001...."

............................................


End file.
